The Price of Victory
by aRTsyisAwesome
Summary: The Campers of both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood have defeated Gaia! But Gaia won't let the Demi-gods win so easily. As "payment" for their victory, Gaia made Percy Jackson disappear from the face of Earth. This doesn't mean he's dead though. Percy finds himself in a different world with no memory, one where People can bend the Elements, and Spirits are running Rampant.
1. Chapter 1: The Price is Paid

**AN: Hi, this is my first fanfic! I just read so many stories I thought it was time to make my own. I'm writing my own book and was looking for some experience in public writing. I just LOVE the Percy Jackson Series, Can't wait for Magnus Chase to meet Percy in the third book! I used to be crazy about the Avatar Series until it ended. I think I spent a week after I finished the Legend of Korra looking for any extras.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJ or Avatar**

 **Code:**

 _Italics: Rick Riordan work_

Normal: The Story

' _Legion, cuneum formate!' Reyna yelled. 'Advance!'_

 _Another cheer on Jason's right as Percy and Annabeth reunited with the forces of Camp Half-Blood._

' _Greeks!' Percy yelled. 'Let's, um, fight stuff!'_

 _They yelled like banshees and charged._

 _Jason grinned. He loved the Greeks. They had no organization whatsoever, but they made up for it with enthusiasm._

 _Jason was feeling good about the battle, except for two big questions: Where was Leo? And where was Gaia?_

 _Unfortunately, he got the second answer first._

 _Under his feet, the earth rippled as if Half-Blood Hill had become a giant water mattress. Demigods fell. Ogres slipped. Centaurs charged face-first into the grass._

 _AWAKE, a voice boomed all around them._

 _A hundred yards away, at the crest of the next hill, the grass and soil swirled upward like the point of a massive drill. The column of earth thickened into the twenty-foot-tall figure of a woman – her dress woven from blades of grass, her skin as white as quartz, her hair brown and tangled like tree roots._

' _Little fools.' Gaia the Earth Mother opened her pure green eyes. 'The paltry magic of your statue cannot contain me.'_

 _As she said it, Jason realized why Gaia hadn't appeared until now. The Athena Parthenos had been protecting the demigods, holding back the wrath of the earth, but even Athena's might could only last so long against a primordial goddess._

 _Fear as palpable as a cold front washed over the demigod army._

' _Stand fast!' Piper shouted, her charmspeak clear and loud. 'Greeks and Romans, we can fight her together!'_

 _Gaia laughed. She spread her arms and the earth bent towards her – trees tilting, bedrock groaning, soil rippling in waves. Jason rose on the wind, but all around him monsters and demigods alike started to sink into the ground. One of Octavian's onagers capsized and disappeared into the side of the hill._

' _The whole earth is my body,' Gaia boomed. 'How would you fight the goddess of –'_

 _FOOOOMP!_

 _In a flash of bronze, Gaia was swept off the hillside, snarled in the claws of a fifty-ton metal dragon._

 _Festus, reborn, rose into the sky on gleaming wings, spewing fire from his maw triumphantly. As he ascended, the rider on his back got smaller and more difficult to discern, but Leo's grin was unmistakable._

' _Pipes! Jason!' he shouted down. 'You coming? The fight is up here!'_

 _AS SOON AS GAIA ACHIEVED LIFTOFF, the ground solidified._

 _Demigods stopped sinking, though many were still buried up to their waists. Sadly, the monsters seemed to be digging themselves out more quickly. They charged the Greek and Roman ranks, taking advantage of the demigods' disorganization._

 _Jason put his arms around Piper's waist. He was about to take off when Percy yelled, 'Wait! Frank can fly the rest of us up there! We can all –'_

' _No, man,' Jason said. 'They need you here. There's still an army to defeat. Besides, the prophecy –'_

' _He's right.' Frank gripped Percy's arm. 'You have to let them do this, Percy. It's like Annabeth's quest in Rome. Or Hazel at the Doors of Death. This part can only be them.'_

 **Percy Pov:**

I couldn't stand the thought of being left out, I desperately wanted to go up there with the trio. Although the prophecy said, " _To storm or fire, the world must fall,"_ I wanted to be apart of the battle against Gaia. That was all we were fighting for anyway. I could tell my dislike was showing on my face, but then I heard Annabeth calling to me,

"Hey! Problem over here!" All my resistance vanished from my mind. I couldn't let my Wise Girl down, I could never leave her. I ran to join her and started to slash at the monsters that were getting dangerously close to my girlfriend. As I was fighting, I saw Frank and Hazel salute to Jason, and run off to join the Legion. As I saw Jason take Piper up into the sky, I felt a twinge of jealousy. But that feeling was soon deterred as a hellhound pounced atop of me, teeth bared and eyes shining with malice. I gave it an equally intimidating look and slashed upwards, cutting it across its stomach. As it turned to gold dust, I raised my sword and yelled,

"We will Win!" and charged again into the fray.

 **Time Skip:**

Annabeth and I were still fighting the monsters, although it seemed as if the tides were turned, and the monsters were starting to corner the half-bloods. As we were fighting back to back, me slashing and dodging the attacks, more like dancing than fighting really, and Annabeth strategically piercing her bronze dagger into the weak spots of the monsters, I quickly glanced back at her, trying desperately to memorize every feature of her face. Her blond ponytail, which was now loose and messy from the constant movement, her dirt streaked face, and her fierce stormy gray eyes, shining with determination. I looked back just in time to dodge a blow to my face from a club from a Cyclops. I quickly jumped up to match its height and decapitated it. As I landed, I concentrated and caused a minor earthquake, making sure I avoided Annabeth , which momentarily unbalanced the monsters near me. Utilizing this moment, I ran around killing as many stunned monsters as possible before they got back their bearings. But after a few more minutes. We were back in the same position again. I looked around and saw that the Greeks were slowly dwindling in numbers, and the Legion were falling back as well. Every time we killed a monster it almost immediately came back, despite us going through Tartarus to close the Doors of Death. As Annabeth and I were back to back, surrounded by a large variety of infuriated monsters, I felt her heavy breathing behind me, and her elbow digging into my ribcage. I suddenly felt a wave of hopelessness wash over me, as I stared at the simply massive amount of monsters raging about the battlefield. I didn't think we were going to make it this time. Our luck was finally out. I slightly turned my body towards Annabeth, who was still entirely focused on the battle at hand. I then whispered to her,

"If we don't make it out of this alive, know that I love you, wise girl." Annabeth glanced at me with shocked eyes and responded back angrily,

"Don't you dare talk like that Percy! We will make it out of this alive, we will win this-" She was cut off as an empousa lunged at her, and we were back in fighting mode. After a few more minutes of heavy breathing and yellow dust flying, I tried again.

"Please Annabeth, we might not make it. I want you to know that I do and will always love you, no matter what happens. Even in Elysium I will stick by you." Annabeth looked back at me with sad eyes, and then pecked me on the lips.

"Oh Seaweed Brain, you know that I will always love you no matter what. But you were always the one to stay positive for me. Although our chances are slim, you always gave all of us the courage to go against fate. Keep doing that, if not for you, then for me. Please." A tear ran down my face. I knew my chances were slim, but Wise Girl was right, as she always is. I had to be strong. I flicked the tear away, and I started slashing with a renewed vigor. Monster around us were falling left and right. I stepped again to take another swipe when-

BOOOOOMMMM

I covered my ears and looked up. I saw that the sky had turned gold, and I felt a ripple of heat go through the battlefield. I protectively wrapped my arms around Annabeth, and closed my eyes. I heard screams and roars around me. When I cracked open my eyes after a few moments, I saw most if not all the monsters disintegrated and in gold dust. I slowly unwrapped my arms around Annabeth, and saw that Jason and Piper were falling from the sky, being plucked from the sky by giant eagles, unconscious but unharmed. I felt hope rising in me. I couldn't stop myself as I saw that the fight was over, and the remaining monsters eliminated. I whispered,

"It's over.." and then a smile creeping on my face, shouted louder,

"We won!" Immediately after the words came from my mouth, the earth rumbled, and the atmosphere got darker. I mentally screamed at myself, 'You jinxed it! Never say it going to be okay! Remember, you have the worst luck of any demigod ever.'

I felt something cold surround my body. Not something physical, but more…. Sticky. I felt myself start to lose my grip upon reality. My vision became blurry, and I started to feel numb. With much effort, I lifted my hand in front of my face, and could see that I was dissolving. I felt a vague sense of panic. Where was I again? What was I doing here? I saw a person with blond curly hair and tan skin look at me with horror, and was screaming something that I couldn't make out. She looked like a typical Californian girl. Wait, what was California? Soon all my thoughts were wiped away, as my world faded away into darkness. The last thing I heard was a feminine voice speaking, rumbling like an earthquake. It said,  
"I won't let them have their victory without a price…"

 **AN: This Story is** **NOT** **a one-shot. PLEASE review, I don't care if its a flame, I'll take anything! Constructive criticism is welcomed. I'm not sure If I'm going to use Aang or Korra in this story, plz review on that. Keep Reading. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2: Where is Percy?

**Chapter 2: Where is Percy?**

 **AN: Hi! I'm back!** _ **Thank you SO MUCH**_ **if you reviewed! This will be the reactions of Percy's disappearance. Be patient, where Percy is will be revealed soon. I just wanted to clear this up so I can move on with the story. I think Percy will show up in Korra's time. If anyone seems OOC, sorry. Just tell me and I'll re-adjust. I think I'll be updating once every week on Saturday and Sunday. I'm updating quicker this week since it's the beginning of my story and it is Winter Vacation.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own percy Jackson or Avatar**

 **Annabeth POV:**

I looked forward unseeingly, staring but taking in nothing. I could vaguely feel people shaking me, muffled voices. But none of that mattered right now.

 _Percy's gone_

The voice echoed through my mind, over and over again. Like a broken Record.

 _Percy's gone_

 _Flashback:_

 _Percy and I were fighting, spirits raised after my mini-speech. I was always good at these types of things. I stabbed a telchine between its plates of armor turning it to dust when-_

 _BOOOOOMMMM_

 _I flinched at the sharp sound, and then sought out the source. I looked up and saw that the sky had turned into a fiery inferno, and I felt radiation ripple through the landscape._

 _I felt Percy wrap his arms around me and I happily obliged, leaning my head into his neck. I could feel his adam's apple digging into my forehead but i didn't mind as I held him closer. I heard cries of monsters echo around._

 _After the screeches faded away, I looked up and around and saw most of the monsters were disintegrated, and the rest were quickly slaughtered. I saw Percy look up, and I followed his gaze to see Jason and Piper falling from the sky. I panicked a little until I saw that they were not dead, just unconscious. Golden eagles plucked them from their free fall and brought them to safety._

 _Percy slowly unwrapped his arms but we were still holding hands as we looked around._

 _It finally hit me. It was over. The war was over. I looked over to Percy and saw a smile on his chiseled face, the soft wind ruffling his untamed raven black hair. His Sea green were twinkling and swirling with happiness. His whole face was lit up, pressure from the past few days lifting from his shoulders. He whispered softly,_

" _It's over.." He turned to me and gave me his lopsided grin. He said in a louder voice, filled with laughter,_

" _We won!" I was about to lunge at him to give him a kiss, when suddenly the ground rumbled and the atmosphere got darker. I panicked._

' _No, no ,no. This can't be happening! Oh Seaweed Brain, why'd you have to Jinx it?!'_

 _Suddenly a dark aura surrounded Percy. I was so shocked that I unintentionally drew back from him. I gasped and whispered, to quietly for anyone to hear,_

" _What? What's happening…"_

 _It seemed like the darkness was sticking to his skin. Whatever skin the darkness touched on Percy it turned it black and blew away in the wind. It was like he was slowly being dissolved. Percy's eyes unfocused and his posture became slightly slouched. With what seemed like a lot of effort he put his hand in his line of sight and a vague panicked expression polluted his perfect face as he observed his fingers turning black and turning to dust. His eyebrows were scrunched up and his skin grew pale._

 _I snapped out of my dazed state and started screaming Percy's name over and over again, tears streaming down my face. I flitted around him, screaming over and over again,_

" _Percy what's happening, what's going on, Percy, PERCY!"_

 _I sobbed and tried to grab Percy's hand but it went right through it as if he was just air. He suddenly collapsed onto to his back on the ground, his whole body becoming unresponsive. His arms were already gone, and his legs were rapidly disappearing. But the worst part was the blankness on Percy's face as his unfocused eyes flitted to me. It was as if he didn't recognized me. I dropped to my knees fell over what was left of the rapidly disappearing Percy Jackson._

 _By now people had begun to take notice of the scene and were running up to me curiously only for some to see the dissolving young man and turning around and running right back to get help, or to stare uncomprehendingly and the disturbing image._

 _But I didn't take notice of any of this and was cupping the only remaining part of Percy, his face. If I wasn't so devastated I would have been creeped out by the seemingly random floating face. My tears were starting to fall through that as well as I sobbed. I whispered,_

" _No don't leave me… Please don't go." And as his dull sea green eyes disappeared forever, a rumbling feminine voice rippled around, everywhere and nowhere all at once. It said in a fierce yet taunting voice,_

" _I won't let them have their victory without a price…"_

 _Flashback End_

 **Nico POV:**

I was staring up at the sky, hand on the catapult to steady myself. Will was next to me, and we both were staring up in disbelief. Even if Octavian was a jerk, he did end up ending Gaia. I didn't know what to feel. This was most certainly the most strangest death I've ever heard of. And I've heard a lot, you know, with me being able to talk with lost souls and such.

Suddenly I heard a blood-curdling scream, and sobbing coming from a top Half-Blood Hill. I turned my head to see a blonde-haired girl with a dagger at her side, on her knees and her face cupped in her hands. Her back was shuddering as the cried. Me and Will Solstace shared a glance, who was also standing by the offending catapult.

 _Annabeth._

Something truly tragic must've happened for her to be crying openly like this. She never allows people to see weakness in her. We both ran up the hill to see Annabeth bawling with no restraint at the foot of Thalia's tree. I looked around for the telltale Percy who was no doubt going to comfort her. When I saw he was nowhere in sight, I froze up.

 _Something happened to Percy._

Now, don't misunderstand me. I have no romantic feelings towards Percy. Well, I used to, but I got over it. It was childish adoration. But I was concerned about him in a best friend kind of way. Immediately stretched my senses out, trying to detect Percy's soul. I couldn't find it anywhere in the living. As dread slowly took over my mind. I delved deeper until I was sensing the underworld. I 'looked' everywhere, searching frantically. When I couldn't find him, I opened my eyes and stumbled a bit. Will caught me from tumbling down the hill. I instinctively flinched away at the touch. When I glanced up at Will, he was smirking down at me, his face was lit up, although his eyes told a different story. This bright blue eyes held pain and sorrow for all the lost lives in this war. He gently murmured,

"Now now, take it easy. You need to rest after using so much energy in the battle." I shook my head at him, and forced myself to look at the heartbroken girl. I wrenched myself from Will and kneeled down match the stance of Annabeth. By now she was just staring unseeingly at a patch of grass.

I glanced at her face, and had to force myself not to recoil. Her gray eyes were red and puffy, they had lost their sharpness. Her cheeks were tear stained, and she looked broken.

I stared hard at the path of grass Annabeth seemed so interested in. At first I didn't see anything special, but if I strained my senses enough, I could smell the faint scent of the sea. I looked at Annabeth wide eyed, and was about to ask her what happened, when she interrupted me,

"Is he dead?" She said in a small broken whisper. If possible my eyes got wider.

"Nico! Is he dead or not?!" She said louder, turning her head to look at me. My mouth was opening and closing like a fish (ugh such a disgrace), but I forced out the answer.

"I- No. No, he's not dead. I didn't sense him enter the Underworld." Annabeth visually relaxed at this. She straightened up, and started looking around as if Percy would suddenly appear and hug her. I hated to ruin her hope, but it was my job to deliver the truth. Death has no mercy.

"But I couldn't sense him on the living world either, I can't find him anywhere." At this she whipped her head at me and asked threateningly,

"What do you mean by that?" I gulped and tried to look anywhere but Annabeth's face.

"I can't find his soul. It's like he disappeared from the face of the earth." Annabeth gasped and her gaze slowly made it back to the patch of grass. She reached a hesitant hand to touch it. As she stroked the blades, she whispered,

"Where did you go, Seaweed Brain?" I couldn't help but agree with her statement.

 _Where in the world did you run off to, Percy?_

 **AN: Another Chapter finished! Please Review. I'm sorry if you wanted some Percico in here, but I'm all for Percabeth. I feel like there are enough breakup stories out there. Just curious on your thoughts. Should the Gods be idiots about this, or show some concern? And when in the storyline of The Legend of Korra should Percy show up? I'm not having any KorraxPercy in here. I would like to stick with the original pairings. I'm not that good at writing romance. Tell me if the Chapters are too short, I'll make them longer. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: In Republic City

**Chapter 3: In Republic City**

 **AN: I'm so sorry that I took a while to upload, I had to go a lot of places. Thank you so much if you reviewed, it helped a lot. So this is when Percy and Korra both see Republic city for the first time. I promise that Korra will meet Percy soon, any advice to how they should meet?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Legend of Korra**

 **Percy Pov:**

For a while I could only see black. I couldn't feel anything, or smell anything, or hear anything. I couldn't even feel or see my body. It was just a senseless void. The only thought I had was,

'How did I even manage to get myself in this situation?' For some odd reason I couldn't remember what had happened before I got in this seemingly eternal imprisonment. I couldn't even remember _what_ I was.

After what could be an hour, a day, a year or a century, I saw a dull glow in the center of my vision. Since this was the only light in the area, I naturally sorta drifted towards it. Soon this bright light was the only thing I could see. I suddenly felt a tugging sensation ripple through my now apparent body, and I was suddenly flipping around, gravity seemed to not be able to determine which way it should be pulling. I heard a loud BANG, and everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't take in all I saw at once. In front of me was a magnificent gleaming city There was many tall buildings, bridges, and old fashioned cars. There was tall mountains backing the city. Blimps in the air. Everything was moving, bustling along. A city that never sleeps. For some reason I felt a tug of familiarity, a homesickness for a life forgotten. On the water, there was a huge statue of a young kid, maybe thirteen or fourteen. He was bald and had arrow tattoos on his forehead. He had loose garb and a cape that was forever frozen flapping in the wind. He was holding a staff in front of him which had swirling symbols on them.

Some distance behind the statue, there was a white temple. It was too far away for me to make out the details, but I could tell it was a sacred place, but also a home.

I looked at where I was sitting. I was sitting on the green grass, and in front of me was a river, and a small bridge was going across it. There were colorful trees surrounding the area. This along with the chilly breeze proved that it was around autumn. There was a row of bushes next to me. It seemed that I was in a park in this city.

I sighed and let myself fall back onto the grass, observing the clouds. I closed my eyes and felt the wind stroke my face, and I heard the birds song. I gripped the grass below me, savoring my restored senses. I didn't wonder where I was, or how I got here, I was just living in the moment.

I heard rustling sounds in the bushes next to me, and immediately my eyes shot open, and i was on my feet. On instinct my hand went to my pocket, although there was nothing there. I felt vague disappointment.

Out of the bushes popped a middle aged man, with crazy gray hair which stuck up like a porcupine and a beard. He had rags as clothes and was missing a few teeth. He looked like he hadn't bathed in over a month. He energetically waved at me, wordlessly telling me that he was no threat. I hesitantly waved back at him. He lept out of the bush with a spring in his step and a wild look on his face. He sat down next to where I was standing. I sat down next to him. Immediately he turned to me and asked in a off-putting voice,

"Now where'd you come from my fine young chap?" I tried to remember where I came from, but the only thing that I had was the homesickness I felt when looking at the city. I shrugged and started picking at the grass,

"I dunno. From the city, I guess." He smiled and smacked his knee.

"Of course you're from the city, why would ya be here then? Na, I'm saying about how you popped in here like the air was spitting you out. You were sleeping for a few minutes. I poked at you with a stick, sorry 'bout that." he twirled a previously hidden stick in his hand. I just stared at him. Soon he started to shift uncomfortably, and tried to start up another conversation.

"So, do you visit here often?" I shrugged again and pulled the grass from the earth.

"No, I don't think so." The hobo's eyes lit up and he grinned wider, showing off his toothless mouth.

"Ahhh, so you're new 'round here. Well newcomer, greetings and salutations! Welcome to Republic City!"

 **A few days later:**

 **Korra POV:**

I gazed upon Republic City, trying to take in everything at once. Everything was moving along, so many tall buildings, bridges, and Satomobiles. Naga and I had just gotten off our little stowaway boat, and now we were standing on the docks, looking at our new home. I said to Naga, in an awestruck voice,

"Wow, look at this place! I've never seen so many Sato mobiles." I shifted my gaze to the Statue of the Legendary Avatar Aang. As I gazed upon his stoic looking face, and his majestic stature, I felt a prickling connection, a tingling sensation. I forced myself to tear my gaze away, and looked beyond at Air Temple Island.

"Air Temple Island, that's where Tenzin lives." I scratched the top of Naga's head and said to her,

"You ready for a little swim, girl?" Naga started sniffing the air, and suddenly she turned away from our destination, and took off into the city. I desperately tried to hang on as she threw me around. I yelled,  
"OK, okay! Food first, then Air Temple." As she ran through the street, Satomobiles started swerving to get out of Naga's way. As I heard a crash from behind me, I turned around and winced at the damage left behind in Naga's wake. People started to yell at us, shaking their fists, telling me to watch where I was going. I tried to ease the uproar by replying in what I thought was a reassuring tone while we were rushing past,

"Whoops! Sorry 'bout that, 'scuse us! Coming through, heads up! Sorry, we're new in town!"

Finally, Naga started slowing down as we neared a food stand. He poked his head through the draped of the tent. As she was about to eat all the food in the tent, I said to her strictly,

"Naga, wait." She whimpered, I got off her, and rubbed my sore back. I walked to the front, and started eying the food hungrily, in a similar way to Naga. I picked up a greasy kebab and said to the shocked old lady in front,

"We'll take one of everything please." The old lady shook her head to wipe the expression from her face and said,

"That'll be 20 Yuans." The hope deflated inside of me as I remembered that I forgot to bring money. I smiled apologetically at the lady,

"Uhhh, I don't have any money?" An angry expression took over her features, and she snatched back the kebab I held and yelled in my face, spittle going everywhere,

"Then what good are you to me?!" I walked away with a defeated posture over to Naga. She whined from hunger. I scratched her ears as we walked away,

"Don't worry girl. The city's huge! I bet we can find a place to rustle up something to eat."

 **AN: Again I apologize for the wait. Sorry if this wasn't what you were hoping for. The next chapter will be better. Please Review! Thank you so much, and peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Triple Threat Triads

**Chapter 4: Triple Threat Triads**

 **AN: I'm back! Korra and Percy Finally meet! Percy is a great Spy. Or observer. Whatever you call it. Thank you if you reviewed, it means so much to me. I had to re-watch episode 1 of the Legend of Korra and I kept pausing it to record dialogue. So annoying. BUT WORTH IT! I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra or Percy Jackson**

 **Percy Pov:**

I was walking through Republic City, gazing at the crowded shops and bustling Satomobiles, as they were called. I couldn't help but feel like this all was a bit too old fashioned for me. It was a few days after my chat with the guy who lived in a bush. He told me about the city and sights to behold. Then he asked me if I was a bender. If there was anything to describe his expression at my cluelessness, it was completely and utterly shellshocked. He described to me that 'bending' was the ability to control the elements, air, water, earth and fire. If you were a bender, you could only control one element, unless you were the avatar. I recall….

 _Flashback_

 _He looked over me with those crazed eyes, and I felt a bit self-conscious. He asked suddenly,_

" _Are you a bender, young lad?"_

 _My mind drew a blank. Was I supposed to know this? What did he mean by bender? Like I could bend things? I had a brief argument in my head._

' _Just go along with it and pretend you know what he's talking about. At least you won't look like a complete idiot then.' I thought. But then an oddly familiar feminine voice replied back,_

' _But it is important to scourge for information when you are in an unfamiliar situation. It is better to clear up questions sooner than later. Besides, this guy doesn't seem like the judgemental type, your cluelessness won't be publicized, unless you wait longer, and then be completely humiliated in the presence of more highly held up figures. Then suspicion will rise.'_

' _But-'_

' _Is there any flaw in these plans?'_

' _No'_

' _Then do it'_

' _Okay'_

 _I questioned him very timidly,_

" _Um, can you define, 'bender?'" He just stared at me his uplifting attitude faltering. He said rather dubiously,_

" _You don't know what a bender is?" I shook my head. He stared at me a while longer, when a smile cracked on his face. He said, his joyful manor returning,_

" _Oh, I see! Well, SINCE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A BENDER IS, IT SEEMS I MUST EXPLAIN IT TO YOU! Ain't that right, partner?" My eyebrows were threatening to fly off my face at the man's raised tone. He thought I was making a joke! I didn't know whether to be amused or furious at him, so I just proceeded to stare blankly. He smiled again, a goofy look on his face._

" _Oooook! A BENDER is someone who can CONTROL ONE OF the FOUR ELEMENTS and bend it to their will, thus called bending. The four elements are air, water, earth and fire. There are also NON-BENDERS. Who cannot bend any element, like this guy!" He then pointed both of his thumbs at his face. I had started to question this man's mental stability._

" _But there is one person who can control all 4 elements, that's the avatar. The Avatar is Reborn once every generation, his or her job is to maintain peace and prosperity in the world. He/She is also the bridge to the Spirit world." I tilted my head, confused._

" _Spirit World?" The man glanced at me again._

" _So you're really playing it deep, huh? Well, ya know, the spirit world, where the spirits live and spirity stuff happens. Like, 'BOO, I AM A SPIRIT. FEAR ME'. That stuff." I raised my eyebrow at his antics but said nothing. He was about to ask another question when he glanced over my shoulder. I heard a gruff voice shout behind me,_

" _Hey, you aren't allowed in that area!" I turned and saw a man in gray uniform with metal armor and helmet start running towards us. I turned back to the man quickly, only to see him scrambling back into his bush. I glanced back to the uniformed man, who was approaching. I took it as a sign to run._

 _So I ran. I ran right into the city, blending with the crowd, to try to lose him. After a few tense minutes, I decided I was safe, and started wandering up and down the sidewalk, drinking in the details of the city. The small busy shops, tall buildings, Satomobiles honking. I took a deep breath, and my nose tingled with all the scents of the city. I walked past a reflective glass display, and paused as I saw my reflection. I saw that I had an olive skin tone, and had unruly windswept locks of black hair, sticking up in random directions. I had a loose-fitting light blue tunic on, with baggy white pants, and a belt. The pants were tucked up in brown fur boots, I looked around, and saw that some people were dressed similarly. I sighed in relief. Good, at least I look normal. I meet my eyes in the reflection, and saw that they were a bright sea-green color. They seemed to be swirling, shifting constantly. I broke my gaze from my reflection, and started wandering again._

 _Flashback End_

So now I was wandering the streets again. I had found a sort of shelter home for homeless people in an old broken down warehouse. It was kinda depressing that there were so many people in poverty. Well, I guess I just joined that crowd.

As I continued down the street, I saw a really fancy Satomobile dashing down the street. As it approached crowds, people scattered away in fear. I tilted my head in curiousity. Who could these people be to cause such reactions? I decided to follow its path, and when it turned a corner, it stopped. I peeked around the corner behind a building from a distance.

Both doors opened, and three people climbed out, one with a black jacket and red scarf, who had a pointed mustache and pale face. One had a slight hunchback and was very tall and muscular, and had a green long sleeved shirt on. Then there was one who had a gray hat and overcoat on, and a neatly trimmed goatee. It seemed that he carried himself with confidence, which led me to the inference of him being the leader.

The three approached a frail man who was cleaning a Phonograph. They started chatting with the old man, and he started to cower in fear. Suddenly the guy with the mustache summoned a ball of fire in a threatening way. I narrowed my eyes at him. He was a firebender. Over the past few days, I've seen many benders in my few days here, including a firebender. But this guy used his bending all wrong. Bending is a gift which should be used to help people, not cause harm. I wasn't sure if I was a bender. I hadn't found the need to try it out yet.

The man jumped back in fear, than started to do something that looked like he was apologising. He then picked up his Phonograph he was polishing and offered it to the gang. The guy with the moustache suddenly stepped forward and crescent kicked the device, adding fire to the kick so the Phonograph slammed to the ground in a pile of molten metal. The man fell backwards and started to scramble away. I flinched with sympathy for the man. I had seen some crimes being committed before in Republic City, but none were too major, just small heists or riots. I even heard some guy on a podium yelling about bad benders. I didn't stop him because I didn't completely disagree, but I didn't exactly like it either. But _this_ on the other hand…

While guy in the overcoat was continuing with the threats, I saw a older girl, maybe about 17, who was dressed in a light blue sleeveless tank-top and baggy dark pants. She had a pelt draped around her waist, and fur boots like mine. She had a dark complexion, like cocoa. Her dark brown her was strung up in a high ponytail, and her sidebangs were in a blue tube. She had bright blue eyes that shimmered in the sunlight. She also had bands around her muscled arms. I had to appreciate how well built she was, she looked like she was lifting weights.

I snuck from my hiding spot, and as discreetly as I could, tried to move in closer so I could hear what they were saying. She was walking towards the gang, away from, a _giant polar bear dog_? What? Well she had an angry look on her face, I bet she felt the same way I did right now. Once she was directly behind the dudes, she called out,

"Or else what, hoodlum?" The three guys turned around to see the girls, her hands on her hips. The guys glanced at each other, then burst out laughing. The guy with the over coat taunted her in a nasal voice,

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things. You're in Triple Threat Triad Territory, " I smirked at the name. So that's what they were called. Say that five times fast. What a stupid thing to call yourself.

"And were about to put _you_ in the hospital." The girl smirked at the Triple Threat Triads and punched her palm. She said haughtily,

" _You're_ the only ones who are going to need a hospital, and for your sake, I hope there's one nearby." The leader narrowed his eyes and whispered threateningly,

"Who do you think you are?" The girls grin grew wider, as she sunk into a fighting stance she said,  
"Why don't you come and find out?" The guy's eye twitched, and suddenly, he flung a ball of water unbelievably fast at the girl. I caught my breath, but before I could register what happened, the water came right back at the man, and it froze over his head, turning it into an icicle. He stumbled forward right into the girls, and she reverse roundhouse kicked him into the car, where his ice head shattered, and he sat there groaning. I thought, _waterbender_.

For a second the guys two minions stood there in shock, before the hunchback roared and lunged forwards and did a underhand arm swing. But before he could even go close, the girl went into a mountain stance **(AN: These stances are from the Korean Martial Arts),** and stomped her foot hard. As a result a huge chunk of earth jutted up suddenly under the hunchback, causing him to fly high in the air, almost comically. Then he proceeded to smack against many signs and billboards coming down and ended landing in a bin full of bricks. I snapped my head back to the girl, my mind racing. _Earthbending._ She just earthbended. I was sure she was a waterbender. She can bend more than one element. Realization slowly creeped up on me. _Unless…_.

The guy with the mustache turned toward the girl and screamed, releasing a large amount of fire. If I was correct then she would come out unharmed. After a few moments, the girl came leaping from the inferno, and slammed into the fire bender. He released a high pitched shriek. Firebending too. That proved it. This girl was the famed Avatar everyone kept chatting and wondering about. She then spun the guy around several times before releasing him, letting him fly high in the air. as he came sailing,

I realized with wide eyes that he was flying towards _my_ building, the one I was hiding behind. I quickly dove out of the way as he crashed into the glass seding metal and sharp shards of glass everywhere. It would have all impaled my If I hadn't moved out of the way. She was about to come strutting towards the fire bender, when she noticed me dive out of the way. Her blue eyes widened, then narrowed with suspicion. She crossed her arms and asked me,

"Who are _you_?"

 **AN: That's that! Please Review! It really helps with the story. Also, who else do you want Percy to meet, do you want me to switch back occasionally to Earth to check what's going on, and what battle scenes do you want him in? Heck, do you even want him to battle? Well of Course you do. Stupid question. But Anyways, hope you enjoyed. The next Chapter might take a week or longer, since it is going to be pretty long. Lots of Action. If I get enough reviews, I'll make the next chapter even longer! Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm a Water Bender!

**Chapter 5: I'm a Waterbender!**

 **AN: Hi guys! Sorry I took an abnormally long time to post this, but I worked really hard on this Chapter. This is mostly a chase scene, but who doesn't love those? Some bonding and stuff. Thank you so much if you reviewed! Here are some responses to your reviews from the last Chapter:**

 **Kitty Crescent: Thanks! :3**

 **JudgeLord: Thanks, I try to make my stories unique!**

 **AACM25: Your reviews are always so satisfying! I agree with giving Percy some supernatural abilities since he's a demigod. Don't worry, I'll try not to make some friendships too forced, but things may happen. ;D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Legend of Korra**

 **Korra POV:**

I swung the firebender around and around, my muscles straining, and let him go, so that he was flying in the air. I had a moment of satisfaction. _Ha, take that you filthy thug!_

As he was about to smash in the glass of an innocent building, I saw a guy with the normal waterbender attire and wild black hair run from the building with haste. A moment later the firebender smashed into the glass, sending shards and pieces of metal flying everywhere, knocking down the clocks that were hanging innocently, including where the guy who ran was just standing. As he came running out, my eyes widened with surprise. Was he eavesdropping? Who was he? Was he another hooligan, or a police officer? No not that, he doesn't have a uniform. I narrowed my eyes and put my hands on my hips. I examined him further.

He was standing to the side of the building, he was in a slight defensive crouch, and I saw his hand flitted to his pocket for a millisecond before it came right back out. He seemed to be about 17, my own age. He was about my height, and he had a loose-fitting light blue tunic on, with baggy white pants, and a belt. The pants were tucked up in brown fur boots, like mine. He had an olive skin tone, and had unruly windswept locks of black hair, sticking up in random directions. I looked up at his face, and couldn't deny that he was handsome. Hey, it's not like I found him attractive, it's just that he was in the group that people _generally_ clarified were handsome. His tanned face was chiseled as if he was carved from a statue. A strong jaw, high cheekbones, thick eyelashes, the works. I saw that his swirling sea-green eyes were wide with curiosity.

I crossed my arms at him and accused,

"Who are _you_?" The guy suddenly widened his eyes even more, and a far-away look compassed him. He suddenly jerked back to reality, and he was shaking in panic, his eyes wild and vulnerable. Mentally I drew back. How could one question cause so much strife in a person? I became suspicious again. _Unless he didn't want to be known._ He stuttered in a quiet, hesitant tone,

"I-I don't-" He was suddenly cut off when I heard a screeching of tires coming from my right. I glanced to to the sound as the guy did, and my eyes widened at the bright red Satomobile zooming towards me at incredibly fast speeds. The guy yelled,

"Watch out!" I thought, _Oh Crap_. But before I knew what was happening, I felt a searing pain in my gut, and I was thrown into the air. I landed with a painful thump, and was left groaning there on the road. Everything was sore, and I couldn't move a single part of my body. The last thing I saw was the hoodlums rushing toward the offensive car, and the angry roar of the guy with sea-green eyes, before I blacked out.

 **Percy POV:**

I blanched as the question was asked. Who was I? I didn't know. I tried to think of anything. Anything at all. But I couldn't. This wasn't normal. What was normal at this point anyway?! I snapped my gaze back to the Avatar, I could bet that my emotions of panic were showing clearly on my face my the bewildered expression that adorned the young woman. I whispered reluctantly,

"I-I don't-" Suddenly I heard A screeching sound, and stopped what I was saying, grateful of the distraction.

I looked towards the sound, and saw the red Sato-mobile from earlier zooming towards Korra in incredibly fast speeds. I saw what was going to happen a second before it actually happened. I shouted to the Avatar,

"Watch out!" But she didn't react fast enough. I tried to rush towards her, but I heard a painful crunching sound as the Sato Mobile collided into the Avatars side, flinging her across the road. She was lying to the side of the road, groaning in pain. I gasped and took several steps back in shock. The car stopped for a moment, and the firebender ran to clamber inside, its occupants were the other two people who Korra had beaten.

As the Satomobile was taking off, My vision tinged red, and I roared in anger. How _dare_ they just run off after smashing into a person full speed with a vehicle and threatening an old man! I may not know who I am, but I knew that I wouldn't stand for this kind of injustice.

I spared a glance at the stirring body of Korra, before running after the vehicle. _I couldn't let them get away._ I yelled angrily.

"Where do you think you're going!?" I off-handedly noticed that by now most if not all the citizens had cleared the area, in fear or safety, I dunno. They were about to turn the corner, and all I could think was, _they're not getting away!_ I didn't know what I was going to do, but I just stared at the vehicle as hard as I could, just willing something to happen.

Suddenly I felt a tug in my gut, and a wave roared in my ears. I couldn't think or see clearly. There was a small rumbling in the ground, and then several nearby sewer caps on the road were launched into the air on a powerful geysers of filthy water. The water was spraying everywhere, drenching everything, flooding shops, and filling outdoor markets. A large spurt of water hit the escaping Satomobile hard, and it flipped over on it's side and was kept moving by the geyser. It got pushed into an unsuspecting shop, and broke the glass display. I heard a lot of crashing, and the car stopped moving. A large dust cloud erupted, and I coughed until it cleared out. As I assessed the threat was eliminated, I finally allowed rational thought to come.

I was shocked. What…. What was that? I looked around at all the destruction and noise. The shops in the area were all trashed and windows broken, shards and merchandise littering the streets. Many Sewer Caps were blasted from their holes, and there was brown murky water flowing back into the sewers or just hanging about in large puddles. The offending Satomobile was crashed on its side in a shop, and the doors were hanging from it's hinges. Everything in sight was dripping wet. _Water… Filthy Sewer water, but still water._

A crooked grin was spreading across my face. I was a waterbender! Awesome! I can do stuff!

"Well, that was pretty cool."

I whirled around to face the voice. It seemed that the avatar had regained consciousness, and was now standing up yet heavily leaning on a shop wall. She was trying to appear uninterested, but was failing since she was clutching her side from where the vehicle made contact. I could see strakes of blood trailing on her fingers and staining her clothes. Her dark hair was messy, and her pants were grimy, yet she still ignored it and raised her eyebrows at me. With some effort, she pushed herself from the wall, and walked over to me. She cocked her head and said,

"Well, hello waterbender. What's your name?" I froze for a millisecond, but then covered up my unease with a lopsided grin. I replied,

"Well, hello avatar. What's _your_ name?" She narrowed her bright blue eyes, and crossed her arms. I could tell she was sizing me up, so I tried to look as intimidating as possible.

After a few seconds, she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, since you already know I am the avatar, since you apparently _spied_ on me-"

"Hey, I wasn't spying, I had just happened to walk past, and I was _observing_ -"

"Whatever. Anyways," She stepped forward and extended her hand, "I am Korra, the Avatar. And you are?" I was becoming annoyed. _Ahh come on! Why did she always have to mention that?_ I took a deep breath, and tried to make up a name that I liked on the spot. I stammered,

"Umm… My name is… Uh-" Suddenly I heard very loud alarms, and I jumped in surprise. As I looked around for the source I thought, _Saved by the bell._ The Avatar, now dubbed Korra, bit her lip and looked worried. Her polar bear dog thing clamored over, and started howling over the incessant blaring of the alarm. I resisted the urge to cover my ears.

Korra then looked up, I followed her gaze and nearly fainted in fright. Above us, there was a humungousaur blimp that was colored gray, And had many beams and metal poles. My second reaction was to think, _how could people stand being that high in the air?_ My third thought was, _RUN RUN RUN RUN THIS IS BAD!_

I heard over a megaphone that came from the intimidating blimp,

"POLICE! Freeze where you are!" For some reason I had an urge to defy his orders and flee. I didn't want to get caught. Something about explaining myself, and them not being able to understand? I tried to share a panicked glance with Korra, but she was just looking at the thing with awe.

I glanced back up and nearly had a heart attack when three people jumped out of the limp, unaided with the exception of wearing this gray metal armor and helmet. _Why in the world would they wanna commit suicide?_ But then the three guys reared back in the air, and shot black chords from devices on their wrists, and with lightning speed, the attached themselves to the sides of the buildings. Then the guys eased themselves down with the cords as if they were bungee diving. I heard Korra say,

"Cool, Metal Benders!" I mentally smacked myself in the head. Of course they were Metal benders. I learned that the Police force was mainly made up of those guys, and that the chief was the daughter of the first Metal bender herself. When they went ahead and announced themselves so loudly, I should've made that inference.

The Metal benders then landed on the road, and retracted the metal cords back into their devices. They all had very mad looks on their faces, and I couldn't help but flinch away on the inside.

As the officers started walking- no marching towards us, Korra put her hands on her hips and gestured to the wrecked car, where the now incapacitated Triple threat Triads meandered out of the wreck. She said cockily,

"I caught the bad guys for you officers." I whipped my head to her and elbowed her in the ribs. Korra winced back and rubbed where I made contact. She grinned sheepishly back at me, her bright blue eyes gleaming with mischief. She rubbed the back of her head and amended,

"Oh sorry, I caught the bad guys, with the help of this guy over here. " She gestured to me with her elbow. Then as an undertone she grumbled, "Who for some reason refuses to tell me his name." I gave her a pointed look, but she just shrugged.

The Police boss gut firmly pointed to the 'hoodlums' and said sternly,  
"Arrest them!" The two other officers shot their cords to the Triple Threat Triads, who were now cowering in fright. _Not so tough now, are ya?_ The cords wrapped around each of the guys, and forced them to fall to the ground. The two officers gathered up the guys, and hauled them to their feet. Then the boss guy walked up to me and Korra, and pointed a finger at our faces.

"You both are under arrest too!"

 **Korra POV:**

"You both are under arrest too!" I gasped in horror. Then that horror turned to anger. How dare they arrest me when I caught the bad guys! I was helping them! The guy withe the sea-green eyes and wild black hair seethed in anger, and yelled,

"What?" I couldn't help but agree. Although I was still irked with him for not telling me his name. He must be hiding something. But anyways, back to the current issue. I yelled at the stoic officer, both me and my companions faces showing unbridled anger.

"What do you mean I'm under arrest?" I gestured to the tied up hooligans on my right. " _Those_ are the bad guys over there, they were smashing up a shop!" The officer gestured around the drenched and trashed street and said,

"From the looks of it you two smashed up a lot more than that." Two officers came at us, and shot metal coils at us.

I dodged the coil, and held onto it, and I saw from the corner of my eye the guy, (wow, I was getting tired from calling the guy 'guy', how about, hmm… Water-boy.) had ducked under the cord. My musled were straining against the pull of the cord, but I yelled at the officer who was struggling to react it.

"W-wait, you can't arrest me, Lemme explain!" He replied,

"You can explain yourself all you like, down in headquarters." He then yanked his hand back, and the cord flew from my grasp. The officer then lunged at me, and whipped his three wires at me, I quickly rolled under the attack and popped back up. Then as the officer tried to regain his balance, Naga charged right into the guy's back, and he fell forward. Water-boy was fighting against the other two police officers, as two more had come down from the blimp to aid in the fight. He was rolling and dodging like me since we had no type of weapon- oh wait, I completely forgot about my bending! It looked like Water-boy had forgotten too. But he was getting overpowered, and I saw Naga who was sitting on her haunches, waiting for me to get on. I snatched the opportunity of escape. I ran to Naga and leaped onto her. I snatched up the ropes and yelled to my companion.

"Hey, Water-boy! Come on!" He turned to me, and shot a look at me that said, _Seriously?_ Then he ran and jumped onto Naga, as if he had practice jumping onto large creatures. I was ready to help him on, but apparently he didn't need any. I narrowed my eyes at him for a second, until the black coils lashed out at us once again reminding us where we were. I decided we would talk about this later. Naga took off, and Water-boy yelped and held on tight to Naga's fur.

I glanced back and saw that there was three officers on our tail. I tugged Naga's rope and she suddenly stopped, I turned to the side and extended my foot, catching an officer in the face with my boot. I launched him off into a wall, and turned forward again, guiding Naga through the streets. I dodged three wires by making Naga take a sharp turn.

An officer was coming close to Naga, but then Water-boy extended a fist and it made contact with the poor guy's stomach, and in the process dented the metal armour. I widened my eyes at the scene. How hard did this guy punch to make a dent in metal? The officer collapsed in pain and was clutching his stomach on the road.

We turned another corner trying to lose the last police officer. We went on a bridge, and were midway across it when I felt an extremely hard tug on my ponytail, almost yanking myself from Naga hadn't it been for Water-boy's body preventing me from toppling back. I gasped and yelped in pain. My hands came from Nagas rope and went to my head to try and get the offending coil from my hair. Then suddenly I heard a large whoosh of water and crackling, then a thunk, and the pressure on my hair was released. I rubbed the tears from my eyes and looked back, only to see a large rugged ice wall extending from behinds us on the bridge. There was the officer silhouette against the ice, and cracks extending from where the man and the wall came contact. I glanced back at my companion, and I observed that his arms were raised. I smiled briefly in thanks at him.

"Thank's Water-boy!" He rolled his eyes and said,

"Why _Water-boy_?" I gestured at the now distant wall of ice as we turned the corner, now police free. He followed it and chuckled.

"Fair point." In the distance over the water, I saw the majestic Figure of Air-Temple Island flitting past. I stared at it in awe.

"What is that?" I looked back at Water-boy, he was looking at the temple, his wild raven black hair flying everywhere and his sea-green eyes glittering with curiosity. I smiled and leaned back, my dark hair flying in his face as he swatted it away.

"Oh, that's Air Temple Island, home of the air benders. I'm going there to train in my Air-bending and spiritual connections." He looked up at me with an almost childish curiosity.

"Wait, the home of the _air-benders_? I thought that they were almost extinct or something?" I felt sadness well up in me, and turned away. I said,

"The air-benders who live there are the only ones left." It was silent for a second, then I heard,

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. Are you close to them?" I smirked.

"Well, by close, if you mean that the airbenders who live there are the descendents of my past avatar re-incarnation Aang, then I guess we're pretty close." That stunned him for a few seconds.

"Well." I chuckled at his response.

As we went into the more crowded part of the city, we went onto a street, and a bunch of cars swerved out of our way and some people yelled at us. Then I saw four more police officers drop from the sky and were riding the building. A highly irritated voice muttered behind me,

"Seriously? More?"

I gritted my teeth and swerved onto a different street charging through civilians. On a bridge over the railroad I saw the train and got a stupid idea. I turned Naga, and we launched off the bridge onto a speeding train car. Water-boy made a high pitched shriek and practically was hugging Naga. I rolled my eyes. We landed with a large **thud** , Naga almost lost balance, and she was teetering. I caught my breath, but thankfully she steadied herself. I breathed a sigh of relief, and Water-boy chuckled in embarrassment behind me. I steadied myself and glanced around.

I heard more sirens and looked up to the the blimp again. I looked around and saw my target. An apartment building. I braced myself and Naga for another jump off the train. I heard Water-boys breath hitch. He said nervously,

"I don't think that-" But I was already jumping. He shrieked again. Naga was soaring through the air and I felt the wind rushing through the air. As we neared our destination, Water-boy said hopefully,

"We're gonna make it!" Almost immediately after he said that, black cords extended from the blimp and wrapped around Naga's legs and lifted her from the air, carrying us to the blimp. I tried to reach to the cords and untie them from Naga but then more wires came and painfully wrapped around my arms and midsection, leaving me immobilized. I looked down and noticed we were very high in the air about 600 feet, and was floating above the harbor. I saw that there was wires reaching for Water-boy too, but he summoned some water from the harbor and was making ice shields around him, blocking the coils from reaching him. Now he was standing a top of Naga and moving his arms to stop the paths of the coils. Then one got too close to him, and he instinctively backed away. He stopped it, but it left him too close to the edge of Naga. He was spreading his arms out like an airplane to regain balance, but then another cord snapped at his head and he ducked from the capture, but at the cost of his balance. He started to lean back, and his arms were trying to grab at anything solid to steady itself only to find none. His eyes widened at the same time as mine, and I shouted,

"No!"

And he fell.

 **AN: Finally! I'm done! That was the longest chapter I've written folks! That was** **3429 words! (not including the author's notes) I'm proud! How was it? I think I'm getting better. Next time I will probably check in on Earth, but I'm not promising anything. Remember, I have nothing planned! I'm just following the flow. Please Review! I noticed that I got a lot of views but not a lot of Reviews. I really appreciate it if you take the time to write a quick response, it could just be a sentence.** **Oh, and I changed the cover for the story, you can check that out. If you noticed, can you tell me which cover you prefer?** **Anyways, I love you all! Peace Out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Elevators are Torture

**Chapter 6: Elevators are Torture**

 **(AN: Hehehe...I'm back? Okay but yeah I'm sorry for taking such a long time to update. The next 2 chapters are going to cover events taking place on earth.)**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **AACM25** : nice cover, i didn't notice it at first. Also great chapter, i had totally forgotten that percy had no memory but anyway the fight scene was great though probably you should do a small part telling the chase in percy's perspective, and that would give you an opening to when you return to this world rather than only saying as a starter "I fell to my death and yet i didn't" though that would be pretty riordan-y, dammit now i don't know what i want. Anyway again amazing chapter though the one thing that made me stop a do some research was when you said percy was the same height as korra, since korra looked pretty short and according to my research is only 5ft 6 , and percy is 6ft tall more in the range of mako taller than bolin's 5ft 9 and asami's 5tf 9-10 and as tall as mako who is 6ft as well(though if you aren't from the US that is Korra: 1.68m Bolin: 1.75 Asami: 1.75-1.77 Mako: 1.83m and percy: 1.83). **/ Love your reviews! Yeah you're right that would be a bit "Riordan-y" if I were to do that, but it would have a nice effect. And with the heights of the characters thank you for that information, but I'm too lazy to change it so for now let's assume Korra and Percy are the same height.**

 **JudgeLord:** Great story, I REALLY like the idea behind this. Can't wait to see how this turns out! **/Thank you! :3**

 **Guest:** Can you continue this story? **/Don't worry I am not going to abandon this story whatsoever.**

 **Guest:** It's awesome! You're a great writer, can't wait to read more! **/Thank you!**

 **jaimevilla2001:** Pls update, this is awsome **/ update coming right up!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJ or Korra**

He broke his promise. He told me we would always be together, yet here we are, apart once again. I wiped tears from my eyes with one hand while I relentlessly attacked the already mutilated wooden dummy in the arena of Camp Half-Blood with a dagger. It had been 3 days, 13 hours, and 56 minutes since Percy had disappeared. _Not_ dead, _disappeared_. I refused to believe anything but that.

To make it worse, Leo was gone too. When Gaea exploded, we discovered that Leo hadn't returned from the explosion. We looked everywhere, but there was no sign of him. Nico said that he sensed Leo die, but it felt different, so we still had hope.

I was interrupted from my business when I felt a tap on my shoulder. My already frenzied nerves were agitated once again and I spun around ready to decapitate the person behind me.

I saw Chiron in his centaur form in all his glory, hands behind his back looking down kindly on me, but I could see slight worrying lines on his worn face. No doubt he had seen many campers of old reacting like this when their loved ones didn't return from quests. _That's what I am now._ I thought my heart sinking lower than before. _Just another camper grieving for their lost love._

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I suddenly let out a strangled sob and lunged toward Chiron, tangling him in a hug.

Chiron had been my parent over all the time spent here at camp since I was seven. He cared for me, he watched over me, he was the parent I never had. I needed someone to confide to. I felt so… I _was_ so _alone._

"He said he wouldn't leave me!" I cried into Chiron's clean coat. Tears streaming down my face.

"He said we would always be together!"

If I was in my right mind I would be ashamed of the liquid pouring out of my tear ducts. Heck, if I could help it I wouldn't cry when cutting onions! But I do, only, and ONLY because the syn-propanethial-S-oxide in the onions irritate your eyes… but I'm getting off topic. The point is that I never cry if I can help it. I was ashamed of emotional tears. They showed weakness, I never show weakness. But Percy was my one and only weakness. He's disappeared. I wasn't ashamed to cry right now because these tears showed that my weakness was my Seaweed Brain, and I wanted everyone to know how much I cared about him. I didn't care if I looked weak right now because I was weak. I was vulnerable. But I would be strong. I would be strong for Percy.

I hiccuped and furiously rubbed the tears from my face. I suddenly felt very ashamed of myself. How could I let myself breakdown like this? This wasn't me. I unstick myself from Chron and looked up to see him staring down at me with pity. I felt anger building up in me like a balloon ready to burst. I didn't want _pity_.

"Child-"

"I am _not_ a child Chiron," I replied sternly schooling my features into a stony expression. I sniffed and wiped my nose. I stooped down to pick up my dagger which I had dropped when I had my little… breakdown.

I turned back to Chiron, who had a look of resignation on his face as if he had finally accepted a death. I turned and stormed away to the Athena Cabin. It was time to do something about Percy. I will find him, even if it's the last thing I do.

.:~*~:.

I stormed into the Athena Cabin and ignored the stares of my siblings as I went over to my personal worktable. I drew the gray curtains around it and plopped into my wooden chair. I sat there for a while, glaring stubbornly at the protractor sitting innocently on my cluttered desk, before sighing and pressing my fingers to my eyes hoping to relieve some stress.

I had recently installed curtains around it to improve my concentration. Trying to design architectural wonders wasn't that effective when you could _feel_ the stares of your worried comrades.

I wasn't dumb enough to ignore the fact that this wasn't good for me. Blocking out everyone, mourning silently, and essentially fasting. I was killing myself, slowly but surely. I knew everyone was worried for me, and I knew Chiron was secretly 'hiring' certain campers to keep a watch on me at all times in case I contemplated suicide. This angered me. A lot.

Chiron was treating me like I was mentally unstable. Like I belonged in a mental asylum. I was infuriated with him… but if I looked at this situation through his eyes, it did make sense.

Chiron had trained thousands of Greek heroes, some like with large legacies, like Hercules or Herakles, Jason, and the original Perseus, and some with untold tales of heroics. Chiron had watched all these heroes grow up and go on quests. Those who came back always was affected either physically or mentally.

Chiron was only trying to protect me, I could see that. He knew that Percy disappearing again would be toeing the breaking point for me. He was right, of course, but breaking would not help in the search for Percy.

A new determination set in my mind, I suddenly barged out of the Athena Cabin, probably startling my siblings, and set out to tell Chiron of my haphazard plan that was quickly piecing itself together in my mind.

.:~*~:.

I stood at the foot of Thalia's Pine on Half-Blood Hill, a light jacket donned because of the slightly chilly August air. Katie Gardner from the Demeter Cabin was splayed upon the grass as she absentmindedly stroked a white daisy. Some other campers who were present included Piper; who was braiding Katie's hair, Clarisse and the Stoll brothers who she was sparring with, two on one, and Will Solstace and his almost always constant companion nowadays; Nico DiAngelo.

Although the scene was one of causality, the apprehensive mood was getting to all of them, I could tell.

The slight flutter of wings caught my attention and we turned our heads as one to the sound. Squinting slightly against the glare of the hazy sun, I saw the silhouettes of two giant Eagles with human figures perched upon them.

As they descended, the gathering at the Hill got up and dignified their positions to where they were shoulder to shoulder, quietly gazing up at the Romans.

The Eagles landed, and I couldn't help but admire them, with their plush golden feathers glinting in the sunlight and their fierce regality.

I saw Jason first, as he gracefully slid off the creature. Not far behind, Hazel and Praetor Frank dismounted the Eagle. They stood together and saluted to the two remaining people on their respective eagles.

Frank said, "We honor legionnaires Amanda Sartivas of the Second Cohort and James Donohoe of the Fifth Cohort for aiding in transport to Camp-Half Blood. It is advised you relay safe transgressions to the Senate. Thank you for your service. You are dismissed."

The apparent Legionnaires gave a stiff nod and turned the Golden creatures back to the skies.

When they disappeared from sight, Frank sighed and Hazel placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Jason smiled and put an arm around Frank as well.

"Hey, you're doing a better job than I ever did at praetor at addressing your 'subjects'." Jason did a little air quote. "You're doing great!"

Frank blushed at the praise and scratched the back of his neck. "Thanks guys."

The group of three turned to face us, and all jest faded from the atmosphere. Jason stepped forward. "We got your message. I'm sorry Reyna couldn't come, she is needed at the Senate, and it would be not appropriate for her to leave her position at times like this."

I spoke up reassuring Jason, "It's alright, we understand." I sent a meaningful glance to specific people in our group. "There are repairs needed to the damage of the War. I understand you all know the reason we are gathered here today?"

Hazel spoke for the first time she has been here, "Yes, but do you think that we have enough demigods for our endeavor? I am given the impression that we will need more people." I smirked.

"I admit that for what we are about to do, we're going to need a lot of support. They wouldn't pay us any heed unless we have a sufficient amount of demigods. But there shouldn't be enough demigods that the gods think we are going to start an uprising against them."

Clarisse snorted "Paranoid, they are."

The camp-half blood van drove up and the window rolled down to reveal Argus watching us with his many eyes.

"Hey, isn't Thalia coming?" Katie questioned. Jason faced her smiled brightly,

"She is? I thought she was busy in the Hunt or something."

"I will always have time to help find my friends, little bro." I jumped at the intruding voice and whirled around to see Thalia in all her glory, spiky black hair, a bow strapped to her back, and a black T-Shirt that said, 'I fight like a girl'.

I put a hand on my hip, faking a look of disdain at her. "Thalia, late as always."

"It's called fashionably late, ever heard of it, bookworm?" Before I could send back a response, Travis and Connor ran in front of the group to the Camp Van yelling in harmony, "TO THE BATMOBILE!"

I sent Thalia one last glare, which was returned, and headed with the group to the van.

Once the group was packed in, Clarisse yelled, "Once we find Prissy and Leo, I going to kick their butts into next week!"

The announcement was met with yells of agreement.

.:~*~:.

Argus was going to wait for us at bottom of the Empire State Building for us to come back. (Assuming we did.)

We must have looked like a bunch of ragtag teens who were part of a gang or something because many other people in the lobby parted like the Red Sea when we came through. I took a moment to admire the shining golden-brown marble of the walls and preceded to follow the group to the desk manager who was looking quite nervous.

Clarisse stomped up to the guy and held out her hand. "Give us the key for the elevator _now_ punk. No funny business, or I'll smash your face in."

The man looked understandably disgruntled. "And do you have an appointment with the Lord today?"

I shared a glance with Jason. I started,

"Well, you see-"

"Guys we got the key thingy!" I was cut off by Connor Stoll as he held up a small purple card in his nimble fingers, Travis grinning by his side.

"Ah, never mind that, guys, let's go!" Thalia dashed through the crowds of people who were gathering around an elevator that just arrived, Katie, Will, and Piper hesitantly following.

The rest of us trailed our gazes back to the desk manager who looked almost as shocked as us. I met his gaze and he seemed to jerk out of his shock.

"COME BACK HERE YA LITTLE-" He was swiftly knocked out by a punch in the head delivered by Clarisse, who turned on her heel to the elevators where the Stoll Brothers were holding the doors open, and Will, Thalia and Katie were shooing away the mortals from the elevator. The rest of us who were still by the desk quickly followed, and Frank yelled to the receptionists unconscious body, "Sorry about knocking you out, it was necessary!" Before Hazel tugged him to the elevators.

Once everyone was in, and the doors were closed, Nico took the card from Connor as he was the closest to the buttons and stuck it into a slot that suddenly popped up. A glowing red button popped up and Nico pushed it.

I felt a sudden jerk as the elevator started moving up.

We all stood silently in the elevator. Then the Stoll Brothers started chuckling, and soon most of us were laughing our hearts out, bar Nico, who was holding a slight grin on his face, and the Romans, who were chuckling, probably trained to not show emotions in battle.

Once we all calmed down, Piper breathed, "Did we just break into Olympus?"

Thalia swung an arm around her shoulders. "You better believe it!"

Connor and Travis exchanged a glance, and they started whispering. I narrowed my eyes at them. "Now what do you two think you're doing?" That brought the attention to them. Travis started to edge to the elevator buttons, and my eyes widened as I saw what was coming. Apparently everyone else soon realized this as Travis lunged to the buttons, and Connor threw himself in front of his brother to halt the group of demigods attempting to stop Travis.

We all yelled,

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Travis pressed all the buttons.

.:~*~:.

 **A very long and stressful elevator ride later…**

We all rushed out of the elevator as fast as we could. Many of us kissed the ground, (well, more like sky), some stormed out with angry faces, and others were just relieved to get out of there. All except for Travis and Connor who were still in the elevator covered with bruises.

Katie and Hazel went back in to drag them out, and I sent them a harsh glare, as well as several others, which caused the Stoll Brothers to recoil.

Piper rolled her eyes and brought out some nectar from her bag that she brought. She passed it to Connor and turned to us. "Now I know that all of us are a bit resentful to them because they caused a bit of trouble to us-"

"THE ELEVATOR STOPPED ON EVERY SINGLE FLOOR PI-"

"WE HAD TO STOP THE MORTALS FROM COMING ON-"

"IT TOOK HOURS MORE THAN IT SHOULD'VE-"

"MY FEET HURT-"

" _SHUT UP!"_

Everyone stopped yelling at each other at my voice.

"Stop arguing guys, we're on Olympus now. This is the time to put away our petty arguments and look at the bigger picture." My facial expression left no room for argument as we started our trek to the Throne room for an audience with the gods.


	7. Chapter 7: The One Worth Saving

**Chapter 7: The One Worth Saving**

 **(AN: Hello everyone! Good day to you all! I am back and better than ever! I know this is a shorter chapter, but It's all I could spit out at the moment.)**

 **Review Response:**

 **Matt (Guest):** Thank Yar!

 **Brave2000:** I'm not telling! (Not that i'm sure myself)

 **Update (Guest):** I'm not going to ever quit this story, don't worry. I disapprove of authors who do.

 **Guest:** Here is your update.

 **jaimevilla2001:**

 **Disclaimer:** **Any dialogue borrowed from the Legend of Korra episodes do not belong to me.** **I don't own PJO or LoK**

* * *

"Let's see." Lin Beifong stated exasperatedly. "Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention evading arrest…." The clipboard went SLAM onto the interrogation table. "You're in a whole mess of trouble young lady."

Korra didn't even react to the harsh treatment she was receiving from the Chief of Police, she kept sitting stoically in her chair in the dull interrogation room. This was because her mind was still on the one subject that had been plaguing her since her capture. She decided to bring the subject up.

"Do you know what happened to him?"

Lin straightens up, surprised of the sudden question.

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you know what happened to him." Korra states again as she looks up to stare at the daughter of the Legendary Toph Beifong. "The guy who was with me on Naga when you captured us. He fell off while we were tied up and I don't know where he is now…"

Lin looks perplexed for a second before quickly referring to her clipboard. After a moment of tense silence, she 'humphed'.

"Ahhh, yes. Reports say that you were aided in your villigatacy by a young waterbender with black hair, other features too uncertain to say. He apparently committed suicide to escape arrest by jumping off your Polar bear dog onto the railroad below." She raised a disapproving eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

Korra sputtered, blue eyes wide,

"What! He committed suicide?! He- He didn't! One of those wires knocked him off Naga, and he fell... onto… He DIED!?" Korra started to panick. He died, oh my gosh he died! She completely forgot the fact that they were above the train tracks! There was no way he could've survived a fall like that!

Korra clutched her head in her hands as she tried to comprehend what had happened.

"I-I didn't know… I thought it was okay… he died, he died. He died HE DIED HE DIED!" Korra wailed and began to sob. She killed someone, it was her fault, all her fault. She didn't even know his name.

Lin, froze as she witnessed the legendary avatar cry. She didn't expect something like this to happen. She expected the avatar to try to justify her actions, try to escape punishment with flaunting her identity, then Lin proceeding to crush her argument like a boss, putting the avatar back into her place. She certainly didn't expect her to start bawling like a baby over the grief of someone haying their life cut short. Lin was an experienced police officer, becoming Chief almost immediately because of her prowess and heritage. She was used to the prospect of death. But this young lady was not. She didn't have the experience of a proper avatar yet; still innocent to the true world around her. She was just a young girl.

"What kind of avatar am I? I let someone die-"

"Get a hold of yourself, avatar!" Lin Beifong gripped Korra's shoulders and shook her hard. Korra tilted her face up to the stern face of the Chief of Police.

"People die every day, Korra. Sometimes by natural causes, sometimes because of interference." Lin paused and looked over the pathetic figure before her. "This incident was out of your control. It is not your fault. Although this is unfortunate, the world must move on. You won't get anything done if you hold onto the past." Lin looked Korra in her eyes, and for the first time in this conversation, Korra saw true sincerity from the stoic officer. "This is only the beginning of your journey. If you can't handle this, you won't be able to handle anything."

Suddenly, one of the metal plates in the wall of the interrogation room slid open, and the dark eyes of one of the cops came into view.

"Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here."

Beifong sighed and stepped away from the startled Korra. She turned to the cop and placed her hands behind he back in attention.

"Let him in."

Immediately, the metal doors slid open, and Tenzin, son of the previous Avatar Aang, Councilman, Korra's to-be mentor, and one of the last airbenders in the world, stepped into the room in all his glory. His bald head shining and pointed beard twitching in annoyance, wearing the traditional airbender oranges and yellows, and the iconic arrow on his forehead.

He looked disapprovingly at Korra, and when she ducked her head and twiddled with her fingers, he sharply breathed out and turned to Beifong.

"Lin, you are looking as radiant as usual." He said pleasantly.

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her."

"My relocation has been delayed." Tenzin's gaze zeroed in onto Korra, causing her to shrink back further into her seat. "The avatar on the other hand, will be heading back to the south Pole immediately, where she will stay put."

At this Korra spoke up.

"But-"

"If you would be so kind," Tenzin said to Lin, interrupting Korra, "as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages."

After a moment, Lin sighed and gestured to unlock Korra's cuffs that were holding her to the table.

"Fine. Get her out of my city."

"Always a pleasure Lin. Let's go Korra." Tenzin then walked out of the interrogation room, Korra following hesitantly. As she glanced back to Beifong, she made the 'I'm watching you' gesture. Suddenly feeling frustrated, Korra did the same and walked out with her head held high, although the topic of the black haired waterbender was still invading her thoughts.

* * *

Shapes and colors flew by, nothing making sense except the fact that he was falling. He knew he was falling, and so he was reacting accordingly.

"YAHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he flailed his arms. The prospect of calling to the water to aid him never came to mind. In fact, nothing came to mind except the panic that came with knowing that you were going to die. The ground was coming closer and closer and suddenly his nose was one centimeter from the concrete and then the world went white

.:~*~:.

 **Hello little Boy..**

The words echoed, bouncing off the infinite whiteness that now surrounded him. He looked around. There were no wall, no ceiling, no floor, even. What he was standing on he had no idea. It was just white.

 **What are you doing here, little boy..**

There it was again! He looked around, trying to find the source, but he couldn't see anything but the white. The voice was feminine, gentle, but stern as well. It had this mystical feeling to it, like it didn't really exist in the real world, not able to be comprehended by regular humans.

"I don't know."He replied, finding his voice to sound pathetic and weak compared to this majestic and obviously powerful voice.

For a moment, there was silence. He found it more stressful than it should've been. Then he heard a sigh, and the brush of a gentle breeze, blowing through his hair. He turned around, and saw something. He describes it as 'something' because he doesn't really know how to describe it. He didn't really actually see anything in the physical sense, but this presence, of whatever it was, had concentrated itself so it would be visible. Kind of like when it is really hot and you can see the heat waves in the air. In this case, He just saw a slight glow, a divine light. He recalled the conversation he had with the hobo man. Something about the Spirit World.

"Are you a spirit? Are we in the spirit world?" Suddenly a disturbing thought wormed it's way into his mind. "Oh, no. Did I die in the fall and become a spirit and then come to the spirit world for the afterlife or something and you are my heavenly guide to lead me to my eternal death?"

He immediately regretted saying that. Curse his non-existent mouth filter! But then he heard a laugh. No, he _felt_ a laugh. The pleasant vibrations of amusement from the entity ran up and down his spine almost causing him to fall to his knees in pure bliss. This was the best he had ever felt in his short memory.

 **No, little boy, you are not dead. I have saved you.**

"But why?" He had to ask. What made him so special that he had been saved from dying because of this deity?

The happy feeling drained away leaving his mouth feel dry.

 **You don't belong here, little boy. You are an invader, a foreign person, come to disrupt the peace of my world.**

He began to panic. This uber powerful thing was threatening to kill him! And it was just being nice! Was it bipolar or something? What does bipolar even mean?

 **However, I can tell you are as clueless as I about your appearance here.**

He stopped thinking about the ways that this entity would kill him and breathed a sigh of relief.

 **For now I will allow you in my world, as there is no way to return you as of this moment.**

He smiled hesitantly and nodded.

"Thank you." But he was conflicted on the inside. What did she mean by a different world? Was he from a different planet? Cool! That would mean he would be an alien. A mental image of him in an UFO with green skin and one of those weird antenna appeared.

 **But you have the potential to change my world forever. I truly hope I won't regret this choice.**

"You won't!"

 **Good. You are different from the rest, Percy Jackson.**

Suddenly he felt really cold and a shiver ran through his body. Percy Jackson… that was his name!

 **And I intend to find out why.**

He felt a searing hot pain rip through his body, and his vision failed him as he sailed in the great sea of non-existence.

* * *

 **(AN: If you can guess who it is at the end of the chapter I will give you many emoticons or cookies. Whatever you prefer. So how did you like this chapter? I decided I was bored of the original plot that I made so I changed it up a bit. And I'm not going to give away the pairing because then people tend to avoid the story if they don't like that pairing. I'm not sure myself! Also, do you guys want me to reply to your reviews in the chapter, or by PM?)**


End file.
